Horston Brosca
Horston Brosca is the main protagonist in Damo2986's Let's Play: Dragon Age: Origins. He is a Grey Warden and the only Grey Warden to survive killing an Archdemon. Horston's background was hardly so prestigious, having come from a poor background as a casteless dwarf. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Horston's early life aside from having an older sister and mother. Nothing is known about his absent father. He did not seem to have many friends, at least until his life as a Grey Warden started. However, he was on decent terms with Leske, even if he always makes flirtatious remarks about his sister. According to Rica, Horston was a loving child but the harshness of casteless life gradually hardened him. Working for Beraht During his early adulthood, Horston was in the employ of Beraht, a crime lord with ties to the Carta. Rica was also an "investment" by the man, grooming her to bear a noble's son and raise her cast, along with "Uncle" Beraht. Her lack of concrete results wore on his patience, however, and Horston's family was on "loose sand." At this time, he was assigned to investigate a smuggler named Oskias, catching up with him at Tapster's Tavern. Once Horston and Leske arrived there, they had an 'enlightening' chat with Oskias, who was confirmed to be skimming off Beraht's shipments. He attempted to bribe them with a single lyrium nugget, but this only offended Horston and Leske, who quickly killed him and took both nuggets in his possession. Horston and Leske then proceeded to head to Beraht's shop, giving the crime lord only one nugget, asserting the rest was topside. However, Beraht's cousin was at Tapster's Tavern that same afternoon, reporting that he saw more than one nugget changing hands. Horston was luckily given another chance, but he could not afford any more screw-ups. He was to ensure that a young fighter named Everd won the Proving, Beraht having a lot of money running on the long-shot. To do so, he was given a drug to slip into Everd's opponent, Mainar. Once arriving at Everd's quarters, Leske and Horston soon found out that he was stone drunk and unable to fight. Leske then came up with the idea to put Horston into Everd's armour and fight in his place. Horston, being chivalrous, obliged but only if he didn't use the drug to handicap Mainar. Once into Everd's armour, Horston quickly headed out to the Proving Ground where he fought three opponents: Mainar, survivor of the Battle at Kar Elerin; Adalbo,- the previous year's Journeyman Division champion; and Lenka, a Silent Sister-in-training. After beating all three opponents, the real Everd stumbled onto the field, who Mainar soon recognized. The Proving Master demanded that Horston to take his helm off. Met with shock and outrage at his casteless nature, Horston was surrounded by guards and taken to prison. Imprisonment by Beraht Hours after being knocked unconscious, Horston awoke in a prison cell. Soon afterwards, it was revealed that Beraht's top lieutenant, Jarvia, had bribed the guards to get Horston and Leske into the Carta's own prisons. The pair broke free when Horston found some crate splinters amid the stones of his cell, passing them on to Leske as makeshift lockpicks. Knocking out the guard, Horston and Leske recovered there items and looked for a way out, killing numerous Carta thugs along the way. Upon reaching the top floor, Horston and Leske encountered Beraht and two other thugs, who were discussing an ill fate for Rica. Enraged, Horston rushed in and slaughtered all three of them, freeing the family of the crime lord's tyranny. Immedietly after sneaking out onto the street, Horston and Leske were confronted by a patrol of guards and the Proving Master. However, in a timely entrance, the Grey Warden named Duncan intervened and invited Horston to join the order. After a quick chat with Leske and Rica, who both encouraged the idea, Horston accepted and was soon off to Ostagar with Duncan. Joining the Wardens Upon arriving to Ostagar, Horston and Duncan were greeted by King Cailan Theirin, ruler of Fereldan. Horston was unimpressed with the impressionable young lord, as he did not seem to take the darkspawn seriously. Duncan assured Horston that it was indeed a Blight, but he could not convince the king solely on his feeling. On more important matters, Horston was to meet up with a Grey Warden recruit named Alistair to help prepare for the Joining, a secret ritual to officially initiate someone into the Grey Wardens. Miscellanious General Trivia *Horston is actually named after one of Damo's best generals in his Let's Play: Medieval 2 - Total War, Nicholas Horston. Quotes *'Leske': Everd's armour is over there, and you're about the same size. *'Horston': We're all about the same size. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters